


A Stranger in my Bed

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, Language, Sexual innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: Egon and Janine’s relationship is in danger of being ruined by a blast from Egon’s past; the guys try to find a ghost that eluded them.
Relationships: Egon Spengler/Janine Melnitz, Egon Spengler/Original Female Character
Comments: 15
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

It was early March; Egon and Janine have been an official couple for the past six months. The guys were so happy the two finally got together, they didn’t complain when they’d get a call while Egon was at Janine’s for the evening. At least, for the first month. However, it quickly became obvious that if the calls were severe enough, the lovebirds' love lives would have to be put on hold. But, such is the life of being in love with a Ghostbuster. 

Egon had to postpone his plans this particular evening when a call came in from the Bronx - a strong Class 6 at least. Janine didn’t think twice; she insisted Egon go with them. She even offered to assist them, but Peter assured her that wasn’t necessary. 

As Ecto-1 arrived at the location, they quickly prepared for tackling this thing. Egon led the way with his PKE meter. 

“Looks like a run down hotel?” Winston said as he looked at their surroundings. 

“Actually, it’s an old brothel,” Ray explained. 

“You mean, like for prostitutes?”

“Yeah, back in the day.”

“The price must’ve been cheap considering what this place looks like!” Peter added.

“It’s closing in!” Egon announced, putting up the meter to switch his hand up to hold the thrower better.

“Heat ‘em up!” Peter ordered. 

The four packs roared to life just as the ghost made its presence known. The ghost was a menacing dark hooded figure that just floated in one spot high above the men. It’s eye sockets had an eerie green glow. It’s hands were barely visible from underneath the long sleeves but the fingertips looked long and bony. 

Suddenly, it let out a blood curdling shriek and dove straight at them! The guys fired and temporarily held it in the streams. But it was too strong and was able to break free.

“DAMN!” Peter swore. 

“Increase power!” Egon suggested. 

They all adjusted their throwers and fired again as the ghost made another swipe at them. But it was too fast and dodged the streams. 

“We’ve gotta try something different!” Ray shouted. “This is a Class 7 entity!”

“What do you suggest?” Peter asked, a bit annoyed that this was going to be harder than they expected.

“Use a trap to catch it in - directly - without the streams!” Ray said.

Winston and Peter looked at Egon for agreement. 

“It seems plausible,” Egon replied. “The trap would be strong enough to hold it.”

“It’s obvious the streams aren’t working,” Winston mumbled.

“Alright, let's give it a shot!” Peter agreed. “Spengs, you hold the trap ready; the rest of us will cover you with the throwers. In case the trap idea doesn't work.”

Egon removed the ghost trap from his belt and held it firmly in front of him. 

A few minutes later, the ghost returned. Peter, Ray and Winston had their throwers ready to fire. Suddenly, the hooded figure lunged towards Egon. He waited until the last possible second then opened it. The bright white light lit up the entire area, but the ghost once again was able to swerve and miss it. 

The others quickly jumped in. “HIT IT!” Peter shouted. They had increased the power of their throwers. But the ghost simply vanished. 

“Wow! Just like what happened when we first fired at Gozer!” Ray shouted. 

“Yeah, and that’s when it got BAD!” Winston reminded him. 

“Spengs? What’s the meter say?” Peter asked.

Egon had dropped the ghost trap onto the floor during the excitement. He was now knelt on his hands and knees, trying to catch his breath.

“EGON!” Peter yelled, then ran to him, kneeling next to him. “Speak to me! What happened?”

Winston and Ray had run over, too. 

“I …. i …. just felt very weak,” Egon replied wearily. “Most likely due to exposure to the ghost trap at such a close proximity.”

“It doesn’t matter. Just take it easy,” Peter urged him. “Ray, what’s the PKE meter say?”

“Nothing; looks like it’s gone. “

Egon took a few more minutes to regain his composure, then they spread out to search for the ghost. After a little more than an hour, they still couldn’t find it. Egon was showing signs of fatigue so they agreed to return to the firehouse. 

Janine rushed up to the Ecto-1 once Winston had shut down the engine. She had seen Egon slouched in the back seat and was instantly worried. 

“Oh no! What happened?!” 

“We tried to catch it in the streams, but it was too fast. So we tried to use the trap to catch it straight on,” Ray explained. 

Winston was helping Egon steady himself as they approached the stairs. 

“Egon was holding the trap?” Janine asked, walking with them closely.

“Yeah, but that didn’t work either,” Winston said. 

“I’m just overly fatigued - too close to the trap..,” Egon said in between gasps of breath. “I just need …. rest.”

“I knew something must’ve happened! You guys were back in an hour and a half. That’s way too fast for a Class 6!”

“Actually, it was a Class 7,” Peter added.

“Do we need to get him to the hospital?” she asked worriedly.

“I’m fine; I just need to …. rest,” Egon insisted. 

Janine sighed. She knew Egon would admit it if he needed to go to the hospital. Besides, after months of dating, she knew him well enough that he could be just as stubborn as herself. Actually, she had known that long before they started dating. Either way, he was headed to the bunk room. She gave in and sat beside him on the bed. 

The others were doing what they could to make him comfortable. Ray was closing the blinds, Winston was instructing Slimer to stay out of the bunk room, and Peter had set a glass of water on the nightstand. They quietly left the room.

“Do you need anything, Honey?” Janine asked softly.

Egon looked at her groggily and smiled. “I’m fine, really. I just need to rest. Don’t worry; I’ll be ok.”

She leaned over and placed a tender kiss on his lips. “Rest well. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He drifted to sleep almost instantly.

Janine slipped quietly out of the room, closing the door behind her.

******************  
Later that afternoon, Janine checked the day’s mail. Egon had been sleeping all afternoon. The others had gone out on a call - a simple Class 2. Ray said he was going to research the ghost they had encountered earlier once they get back. 

She was getting ready to go downstairs to the basement to perform her regular afternoon containment unit check when she heard movement upstairs. She went up and found Egon in his lab. 

“Egon! Feeling better I see?”

“Yes! I think that nap was exactly what I needed!”

“Nap? Egon, you slept all afternoon! The guys are out on a call.”

“Ah, well, I feel much better now. I thought I’d get some work done?”

“Ok, but don’t overdo it, ok?” She tiptoed and kissed his cheek. 

“I won’t.” He smiled back.

Janine left the lab to resume her check downstairs. While she was in the basement, a woman entered the firehouse. 

“Hello?” she called. She heard some movement upstairs so she made her way up to the lab. She stopped in the doorway, a devilish grin on her face. “Well, hello there handsome.”

Egon turned around quickly, his eyes widening. “Gloria?! What are you doing here?!”

“I was in the area and couldn’t resist the chance to see you again,” she purred as she sauntered across the room. 

Before Egon could react, a sudden wave of dizziness overtook him. He shook his head. 

“Are you alright?” Gloria asked.

Egon looked at her, a mischievous leer on his lips. “Never been better.” 

*****************  
Janine returned to the garage area. She grabbed her book and was getting ready to read when she got a mischievous thought. “Hmmm, Egon is working on his experiment; the others are out for a while. I’ve always wondered what making love on the work table would be like!” She smiled and ran up the stairs. The lab door was half closed so she opened it and walked in. What she saw made her blood boil instantly. 

Gloria was sitting on top of the work table with her high heels lying on the floor. Her blouse was unbuttoned far enough that Janine could easily see her lacy black bra. Her skirt had been hitched up to her hips, her black satin panties clearly visible. 

Egon was still fully dressed but he had Gloria’s red lipstick smeared all over his lips and neck. Janine also quickly noticed his very sizable erection through his pants. 

“EGON! HOW COULD YOU?!” she shouted, then bolted for the bathroom, locking the door behind her. 

Suddenly, Egon shook his head. He took one look at Gloria, then himself. He backed away, clearing his throat. “I have no idea what you’re doing here, but you must leave - NOW.” He readjusted his pants and headed towards the bathroom.

Gloria slid down from the table and buttoned her blouse back up. As she put on her heels, she gave Egon a smug smile. “Well, give me a call; we can finish where we left off.”

“I will never do that, Gloria! I love Janine!”

She laughed sarcastically. “We’ll see how long that lasts!” She saw herself out of the lab and downstairs to the front door. 

Once he was sure Gloria had left, he continued to the bathroom. “Janine! Please open the door!” He tried the door knob but it was locked. 

“GO TO HELL!” Janine screamed. 

“Janine, I can’t explain what happened! Or what almost happened.”

Janine unlocked the door and flung it open so hard, Egon thought for a second that it was going to come off the hinges. “I can explain it! Your ex girlfriend from college decided to have a little fling! What amazes me is that you DID IT!”

“Nothing happened!”

“But it was GOING TO!”

He attempted to place his hands on her shoulders but she pushed him away. “Don’t TOUCH ME!” She tried to hurry past him, but Egon reached for her again. This time, Janine spun around and slapped him hard across the face. “Don’t touch me, don’t call me and don’t COME TO MY PLACE!”


	2. Chapter 2

The guys returned to the firehouse right after Janine’s outburst. They were exiting the vehicle just as she was storming downstairs. 

“Janine, what’s going on?” Ray asked worriedly.

Janine looked at them, tears streaming down her reddened face. “I’m dating an ASSHOLE!” she screamed as she grabbed her purse. 

“Whoa! Hang on!” Peter shouted. “Tell is what happened.”

“I was downstairs checking the containment unit, as usual. I came back up and thought I’d check on Egon. He had said he was feeling better and wanted to work in the lab. When I walked into the lab, his ex from college was up on the damn work table! Her skirt was up to her hips and Egon had her lipstick all over him! You can figure out what was going on!”

“That doesn’t sound like something he’d do!” Winston said.

“I agree! Let me talk to him, see what’s going on,” Peter suggested.

“Talk all you want! I’m going home! And I’ve told him to NOT come over!” Janine then stormed out of the firehouse. 

Peter ran up to the lab. He saw Egon frantically trying to get Gloria’s lipstick off his face with a tissue. He looked up at Peter, desperation in his eyes. 

“Peter, I have no idea what just happened.”

“Well, Janine filled us in so it’s ok,” Peter replied. 

“I don’t even remember Gloria coming in! One minute, I’m preparing to start my experiment, the next Janine is screaming at me and Gloria is sitting on the work table in a very provocative position!”

Ray and Winston had walked into the lab and had heard Egon’s side of the story. 

“You mean, like you blacked out?” Ray asked, trying to figure out what happened.

“Possibly, although I have no evidence of having lost conscientiousness. I have no bruises or cuts.”

“I bet it has something to do with what happened on that call earlier!” Winston said. “You haven’t been normal since then!”

“Well, in Spengs’ defense, he’s never really been normal,” Peter teased. 

Egon just gave him a smirk. “I believe you have a point, Winston. I’d like Ray to help me run some tests. Peter, could you please tell Janine that we’re checking to see if something paranormal is going on?”

Peter grimaced. “I’ll give her time to get home; she left.”

Egon sighed. “I don’t blame her, based on what I realized had almost happened.”

“Hey, you and Janine are gonna be just fine!” Ray said, walking over to his friend and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “Once she finds out we’re running tests, she’ll lighten up!”

“I hope so,” Egon muttered.

**************************  
A few minutes later, Peter and Winston were surprised to see Janine come back in. They were putting away the gear. 

“That’s fast! Forgive him already?” Peter said, grinning.

“Forgive him! HA! Not yet!” she replied. “I forgot my damn sneakers! I was gonna go to the gym and work off some of this frustration!” 

“Ray is up in the lab helping Spengs run some tests. He said he didn’t remember Gloria coming into the lab. One minute he was working, the next thing he knows you’re screaming at him and Gloria was sitting on the work table.”

“I said that he’s been off since that call earlier today. The fatigue, he slept at least three hours, and now doesn’t remember any of that deal with his ex. That’s not Egon; you know that as much as we do. He loves you, Janine; he’d never do that to you,” Winston said.

Janine teared up, sitting down in the client chair in front of her desk. “I don’t know what to think guys. I’ve walked in on a guy cheating on me before years ago. I know Egon has a history with this woman. Maybe it’s just too hard for him to shake her off? Maybe deep down, he’d rather be with her?” She broke down into heavy sobs.

Peter sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “That’s crap, Janine! Egon dated Gloria for about a month back in college. But when his grades started to slip, he told her they’d have to slow it down some. That’s when she started seeing another guy; he caught her on the campus with him soon afterwards. And so he threw himself back into his school work and hadn’t dated anybody else until you. So for him to go back to her is just beyond anything that makes sense. He’d never do it. Especially not when he’s got you.”

“Just give him and Ray time to run these tests, ok? Then see where things go from there,” Winston suggested. 

Janine nodded as she dried her tears. 

“Will you stay here, please?” Peter asked.

Again, she nodded. 

“Thanks. Just sit here and calm down. We’ll get through this together,” Peter said, giving her shoulder a light squeeze.

*******************  
Another thirty minutes later, Ray came downstairs. Peter had buzzed the lab over the phone and told them Janine was back and waiting for the test results. 

Everyone looked up, worried at the expression on Ray’s face. 

“What’s wrong? Where’s Egon?!” Janine asked. 

“He preferred to stay in the lab,” Ray replied. “We found that his biorhythms are blended with a strong PKE signature.”

“He’s possessed?” Winston asked.

“Yes, but not all the time. The entity chooses when to take his body over.”

“That’s why he doesn’t remember things?” Peter asked.

“Yes. And it’s the same signature from the call earlier; the Class 7.”

“Well, that explains why the meter didn’t pick up anything,” Winston said. “It was in him then, we just didn’t know.”

“So, what do we do?! How do we get it out?!” Janine asked, her voice rising.

“We don’t know - not yet,” Ray said. “He’s still trying to figure out a safe way to separate himself from it. But we’re dealing with a difficult situation here.”

“Let me go talk to him,” Peter said. He got up and went up to the lab. He walked in and found Egon struggling to keep his composure. “Ray told us what’s going on - you know, that you’ve got a Class 7 renting out space.”

Egon shook his head. “I cannot think of any way to safely extract it. I don’t want to accept the fact that I may have to permanently live with it. I won’t subject Janine to that!” 

“Hey, you calm down!” Peter said as he sat down next to him. “We’ve gotten her to settle down and wait for the results. That’s progress.”

Ray returned to the lab, sitting down on the other side of the work table. “She’s ok for now. She’s more confused and hurt than anything.”

Egon’s breathing became ragged. “I’ve hurt her so much! Not only did it take me years to admit my feelings, but now, I’ve cheated on her! I’ve pushed her away! She’s the most special woman I have in my life, next to my mother. I can’t lose her, but I’d understand if I did.” He took his notebook and threw it across the room in anger. “WHAT DOES THING WANT FROM ME?!”

“Hey now Big Guy! Hold it! Take it down a notch,” Peter said. “Take some deep breaths, ok? This game ain’t over yet! It’s just half time! Let’s get a game plan together.”

“We need to tell them what this thing is, Egon,” Ray said softly.

Egon nodded in agreement. 

****************************  
Soon afterwards, Peter and Ray returned downstairs. They sat down with Janine at her desk; she sat in her desk chair while the guys each took a seat in the client chairs. 

“Janine, please talk to Spengs,” Peter pleaded. “He’s close to a nervous breakdown!”

“What’s he think I’m going through?! This isn’t easy for me either!” she angrily retorted.

“It was the Class 7! It was able to inhabit Egon’s body at different times and make him do those things!” Ray explained. “It was an incubus. We believe it possessed Egon when we took that call in the Bronx!”

“What’s an incubus?”

“It’s a male demon that enjoys having sex with human women.”

“So this thing was just getting off on making Egon have sex?”

“Well …. yeah.”

Janine sighed heavily and shook her head. She looked down at her hands as they rested in her lap.

Peter got up and eased over to squat beside her. He placed his hand over hers. “You know Egon loves you and I mean that true love; the kind you find only once in your life. Deep down, you know he would never do that to you.”

Janine looked up at Peter, tears running down her face. “It’s just so hard for me to forget what I saw. I never thought he’d do this.”

“Come on, Red. As long as it took for you to finally get your man, are you just gonna throw it all away?”

Her eyes became cold. “He was the one who threw it away.” She then stood, grabbed her purse and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Egon and Ray stayed up late trying to figure out how to safely remove the entity that had possessed Egon. Winston and Peter had been helping by screening the phone calls for busts. They were scheduling the more difficult ones for the near future when Ray and Egon could help. The simpler calls were being handled right away. Egon didn’t trust himself to go out on calls at the moment.

Winston and Peter were on their way back to the firehouse; it was almost midnight. “This ghost likes sex, right?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, that’s what Ray said.”

“What would happen if we locked Spengs and Red up for a while and just let him get it out of his system?”

“I’m not sure it works that way, Pete.”

“Well, I was thinking if Egon and Janine could …. make up, maybe the ghost would show back up. Then, we could somehow separate the ghost from Spengs while he’s …. you know ….. ready to go?”

Winston thought for a moment. “Let’s run this by Ray and Egon. You might have something!”

Ecto-1 pulled into the firehouse, the two Busters jumping out and heading to the lab. Peter told Ray and Egon the idea. 

“I’ve been doing some research,” Ray said. “The place we went to when this entity took over Egon was an old brothel back in the day. I’m theorizing that’s why the ghost was there. An incubus is happiest when it’s having sex; a place like that is the best place for that.”

“So return to the brothel?” Winston asked.

“Not necessarily,” Ray said. “But put Egon in a more …. ummm …. appropriate position for this incubus.”

Everyone’s eyes widened. “Raymond! Surely, you’re not suggesting …..?!” Egon squeaked.

Ray blushed. “A situation with more ‘opportunities’ might be more exciting for the incubus? Once it clearly takes you over, we can step in and use one thrower on low power and an opened ghost trap to pull the ghost out.”

“But proton streams can’t be used on a human! No matter what the power is!” Winston pointed out.

“No, the low powered stream would be channeled through the open trap! It just takes a few cable adjustments! It would pull the ghost out without burning Iggy!”

They all considered the theory. 

“It sounds solid; however, I will not engage in any sort of sexual contact with Janine in front of an audience!” Egon insisted sternly. “And I most definitely will NOT invite Gloria back over to be a part of this!”

“Well, Janine will just have to put on one helluva show!” Peter said light heartedly. 

“I’ll call her and explain,” Ray said. 

Ray returned to the lab a few minutes later. “She’s agreeable to helping set the trap….,”

“But?” Peter asked.

“But, she’s still not convinced that the relationship is going to be ok. She simply agreed to dressing up real sexily to lure the ghost.”

Egon sighed. “Well, at least she’s agreeable to the trap. I’ll see what I can do afterwards to regain her trust.”

*******************************  
By the time the sun was up, Janine had returned to the firehouse. She was dressed in tight blue jeans with a revealing blouse. She had a bag with her that contained the lingerie outfit for the trap. 

Peter met her in the garage area. He gave her a wide grin when he saw her. “Hey! Now THAT’LL get his motor running!”

Janine smiled. “This is just for foreplay,” she said with a playful wink. She held up the bag. “THIS is for the trap.”

Peter placed his hand gently on her shoulder. “Seriously Red, this isn’t just a romp in the sack. This is to save your relationship.”

“I know. I’ll do my very best to get the ghost back and interested. But, I’m not making any promises for more than that.”

“Fair enough,” Peter muttered.

Ray had made the adjustments to the proton thrower and the ghost trap. Egon was nervously waiting for Janine to enter the lab. Winston, Peter and Ray would be just outside the lab waiting for the moment the entity takes Egon back over.

“How will I know when it happens?” Janine asked.

“I’ll be monitoring Egon’s biorhythms. When the flux shows up, we’ll know,” Ray explained.

“We’ll come in and I’ll use the thrower that Ray adjusted,” Winston said. “Once the ghost is in the trap, we’ll lock it up permanently.”

She nodded and took a deep breath. She glanced at Peter before going into the lab. “There had better not be a video recorder set up in there!” She narrowed her eyes at him.

Peter smiled. “Nope, as much as I would love to! But not with you two! That’s just weird.”

Janine chuckled lightly, then went into the lab, closing the door behind her. She sauntered over to Egon. 

He naturally scanned her figure, starting at her head and slowly going down to her legs. “Hi.”

“Hello,” she purred. She set the bag down on the floor and leaned over the table, looking at Egon with a sexy look. “I wanted to make it up to you - how I acted before.” She moved forward, running her fingertip down his chest. “I thought maybe you just need a little something different. We usually make love at my place. I’ve always wanted to see what it’d be like if you took me here … on the table.” She stood and hopped up onto the table. She unbuttoned her blouse enough to where her bra was showing.

Egon smiled, nervously standing and moving to stand in front of her. He was standing between Janine’s spread legs - the same way he had been with Gloria. 

Janine leaned back, resting her weight on her hands, pressed onto the table. Egon leaned forward, placing his hands on her shoulders, and began kissing her on the neck. 

“Ohhhhhh, yes!” she whispered, momentarily forgetting this was a trap. Her emotions took over, her desire for Egon overriding everything else. 

Ray was monitoring the PKE meter; Egon’s biorhythm was beginning to fluctuate. “Get ready! It won’t be long!”

“You’re telling me!” Peter said quietly. “Sounds like we should at least let them finish first!”

Back in the lab, Janine felt Egon’s grip on her shoulders tighten, his kisses becoming more rough. She reached up and grabbed his shoulders. She could feel his erection rubbing up against her through his pants. 

Then, he suddenly pulled back, ripping Janine’s shirt the rest of the way open. His hands grasped her breasts through the bra as he devoured Janine’s lips. 

The lab door was thrown open, Winston holding the proton thrower. “JANINE, MOVE!”

Janine quickly pulled herself out from Egon’s grip and in one fluid movement, spun around on the table and practically fell off the other side. She ducked underneath the table as the thrower fired.

Peter and Ray stood by, ready to get the trap in the containment unit and to help Egon. The modified thrower and trap worked just as Ray had predicted. The stream channeled the energy through the trap and successfully pulled the ghost from Egon’s body. Once the trap closed with the ghost inside, Egon collapsed on the floor. 

Ray and Peter rushed in to help Egon while Winston took the trap to the unit. Ray checked on Janine, who insisted she was fine - just make sure Egon was ok.

Egon woke up quickly, trying to figure out what had happened. “Did it work?”

“It sure did, Big Guy! And it didn’t take long either! Janine didn’t even have to pull out the big guns!” Peter said happily. 

Egon smiled and looked over at Janine. Ray had helped her out from under the table. She was a little shaken up but otherwise ok. She stood holding her blouse together. 

Egon stood and smiled sheepishly. “I’m sorry about your blouse.”

“Yeah …. just buy me a new one, ok?” She smiled faintly before leaving the lab. 

***********************   
Janine had retrieved a new shirt from her locker and was preparing to go back home. Peter met up with her downstairs. “Hey Red! Leaving so soon?”

“Yes, Dr. V. Considering everything that’s happened, I figure I’ve earned a day off from work.”

“What about Spengs? Are you two still together?”

Janine simply gave Peter a wane smile before leaving. 

“It’s just gonna take some time,” Peter thought to himself.

***************************  
The next day, Janine had returned to the firehouse, ready to get back to work. Peter, Ray and Winston had left early to give Egon privacy. They claimed they were making a breakfast run. Janine got to work. She looked up to see Egon coming downstairs. She sighed and turned back around to face her computer. 

He walked up to her desk and stood. “I know you’re still upset, and I understand. However, there’s one thing I can think of to prove to you that you are the only woman I want to be with.” He leaned over and placed a small black box on her desk. He then returned upstairs to the lab.

Janine’s eyes filled with tears. With shaking hands, she opened the box to find a gorgeous diamond ring inside. “Oh Egon!” she whispered. She took the box and ran up to the lab. 

He was knelt down on one knee beside his work bench. “Please marry me?” 

Janine rushed to him, kneeling in front of him. She threw her arms around his neck. “Of course! YES!” She kissed his lips. She broke away and started rambling. “I’m so sorry, Egon! I should’ve known that you’d never do such a thing! I never should’ve doubted you! I’m so sorry! Please forgive me! I ….”

He placed his finger over her lips. “Shhh, just kiss me,” he said with a smile. 

Janine smiled back and resumed the kiss with much more intensity this time. Once they came up for air, Egon took the box from her hand. He took out the ring and tenderly slid it onto Janine’s left ring finger - it was a perfect fit.

He looked into her eyes. “I love you and only you, Janine. There’s no other woman I want to be with. If I can’t have you, then I’ll just spend my life alone.”

Fresh tears flowed down her cheeks. “You won’t have to be alone, Egon. You’re all I’ve ever wanted. I’ll gladly spend the rest of my life with you …. as your wife.” 

He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “Excuse me for a moment.” He stood and walked to the lab door, closing and locking it. He returned to Janine, helping her stand back up. 

She noticed the seductive look on his face and her heart fluttered. He led her to his sofa and laid her down gently. As he carefully hovered above her, she asked, “what if the guys come back?”

His smile turned predatory. “The door is locked. They’ll figure it out.” 

Janine smiled back. “You know I can be loud sometimes?”

As he unbuttoned her blouse, he replied, “that’s quite alright. Then they’ll know we’ve properly made up.”

She giggled as he nibbles her earlobe.

***************************  
Two hours later, the others returned to the firehouse. 

“Man, I Hope Egon was able to get through to Janine!” Winston said.

“Yeah, the tension around here has been rough!” Ray replied.

Peter, who was a few steps ahead of them, was already at the top of the stairs. He turned to face his friends, a smug grin on his lips. “I’m pretty sure the tension has been broken!” He then ushered them back down the stairs. 

“Pete, what’s going on?!” Winston asked, confused as to the sudden retreat.

Just then, they all heard Janine’s voice moan quite loudly. 

All three men blushed. 

“Yeah, I’d say they’ve made up!” Peter chirped. “Come on, let's go to the bar up the street!”

“Right! I’m gonna need something strong to forget I heard that!” Winston agreed.

Ray nodded.

**************************  
It had been a week since Gloria had made an impromptu visit to the firehouse. She returned after lunch. Janine was at her desk working. When she looked up and saw Gloria, her eyes narrowed, her smile becoming a hard thin line. 

Gloria approached the desk. 

“You’ve got some nerve showing back up here again!” Janine growled as she stood. 

“Look Honey,” Gloria replied. “Egon and I go way back. Our college days make whatever it is he has with you look like a day at kindergarten! Why don’t you just make it easy on yourself and give him up? He needs a real woman!”

Janine slowly walked around to the front of her desk, standing eye to eye with Gloria. “I don’t give a damn how far back you two go, or how good it was! The fact is you two aren’t in college anymore! I’m with Egon now and you’re just gonna have to live with that! Now ….. GET THE FUCK OUT!” Janine then backhanded Gloria hard across the face, her engagement ring cutting Gloria’s cheek.

Stunned, Gloria placed a hand over her cheek. She saw the blood, then screamed, “Why YOU LITTLE BITCH!” She lunged forward but was quickly stopped by Winston’s arms pulling her back by the shoulders. 

The guys had heard the commotion and had run downstairs. Egon had ran to Janine’s side, wrapping an arm around her waist. “I believe that’s your cue to leave, Gloria, and don’t come back.” He was holding Janine’s waist tightly; he could feel her body trembling with anger.

“Yeah, go back to your husband! I do believe you’re still married, right?” Peter said, a cold glare in his eyes. 

Gloria simply huffed as she straightened her skirt back out and ran her fingers back through her hair. Without a word, she turned and left, slamming the front door. 

“Thank goodness that’s over!” Ray said, sighing in relief. 

“Yeah, I think we’ve finally seen the last of her!” Winston said, smiling.

Peter chuckled and looked at Egon and Janine. “Why don’t you two take the rest of the day off?” He gave them a playful wink. 

“Yes, I believe we should!” Egon said. “One moment Janine; I’ll be back.” He ran upstairs to the lab and soon returned with the bag Janine had brought in the week before for the trap. 

“Oh! That’s where I left it! I had forgotten!” Janine said happily taking the bag from Egon. 

“Yes, I was hoping you could …. show me what you were going to do with it?” Egon asked huskily.

The couple left quickly, anxious to have some quality alone time together. 

The others smiled. “And thank goodness those two are back together!” Peter said.


End file.
